


Spike has soulmates!

by Cinnie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spike needs love, inspired by amusewithaview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles for various Spike pairings with the whole 'first words your soulmates says to you are written on your skin' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike has soulmates!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



**Spike/Tara**

William had never had a soul-mark, so left nothing behind when he let Drusilla turn him. It isn’t until he’s kneeling in agony in a darkened cave that he watches in stunned awe as delicate calligraphy curls itself around his fore-arm. “Oh Spike, it’s beautiful.” He sees the words and his heart breaks just a little more, because he knows they aren’t Buffy’s.

Tara is laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to three less machines than she was the day before when she feels a sudden rush of warmth across her chest. She calls for a nurse and the woman looks surprised but happy and fetches a mirror for her.

“Thanks Glinda-girl means a lot.” Scrolls across her collarbones.

Tara almost cries as several realizations hit. Firstly, she’d always believed, at least a little, her families words about her being evil since she’d never had a soul-mark, and now she does and she knows who it is already and is equally devastated when she realizes why she has one now.

 

**Spike/Fred/Wesley**

Wesley had always been hopeful about his future; after all he had a soul mark which meant someone out there was meant for him.

Fred was anxious to meet her soulmate, she’d had her mark since she was a born and was quite excited. Then Pylea and years of isolation happened and she didn’t even notice when Wesley said the words. Didn’t notice until Cordy was truly Queen with her own soul-mate Groosalug as her King and Fred had taken a bath. The words ‘Hello there.’ Were chicken scratch across her belly and she hugged them, remembering a kind smile and gentle hands.

It’s nearly three years later when she and Wesley wake up to find they each have a new mark curving along their necks.

For Fred, Wesley reads out “Lookin’ good Tex’

Fred sputters a bit when she reads Wesley’s to him. ‘Bloody hell, Peaches kept all the hot ones to himself.’

Spikes a little worried, about his marks, though they get him through the rougher parts of his transition from soulless to ensouled. “Nice to meet ya.” Lies across his right pectoral, while “But you’re…that is..you’re Spike!” stenches down his left thigh.

 

**Spike/Oz**

Oz was meditating when Spike sat down beside him. He inhaled, enjoying the cacophony of scents that Spike carried. The coat of course, held motor-oil, old blood, ash, and a variety of perfumes, ones younger girls would wear. He smiles, a coat once taken as a trophy from a dead slayer and now he wonders how many small Slayer shoulder it had covered in comfort.

There are newer smells, like the scent of life and power that washes over the room as Spike shifts beside him. A male slayer, a vampire made slayer as a reward. He chuckles, finally opening his eyes to look at the man beside him.

“Hello Spike.” He says and watches a Spike’s lips twitch. He waits a moment, the words Spike is about to say are already etched over his heart, literally, but he longs to hear them outloud.

“Hello, Oz, wanna come with me and train baby slayers how not to get killed by monsters?”

Oz grins and Spike returns the smile. “Okay.” It will be good, he thinks, to leave now. He’s ready for the world and now, with someone who will truly understand the concept of dual natures at his side, he thinks it’s time to return to it.

**Spike/Amanda**

“Oh my god you’re hot.” Spike can’t help but smirk as he reads the words. Even though they aren’t Buffy’s, they are a sign that somewhere out there someone is waiting and she’s gonna think he’s hot.

“You’re rather fetching yourself, love.” Amanda knows that her first words to her soulmate are going to her usual ‘randomly state something embarrassing’ thing she does. Their response warms her though, whoever they are, they think she’s pretty.

**Spike/Annabelle**

Spike hadn’t though anything of the little potentials Giles had brought except ‘poor little sacrificial lambs’, until the one, the one with the really proper English accent tried to do a runner and he managed to nab her before she left the yard.

Her eyes are wild and tear filled. “Please, just let me go, I can’t stay here, I don’t want to die!” Spike almost lets go at that but instead he pulls her forward, into the circle of his arms, willing his stupid non-working heart to stop trying to beat, those words, the words that had haunted him since he’d gotten his soul…

“S’all right love, I keep you safe.” He says, hoping against hope that his words to her are not a lie.

She stiffens, looking up at him is shock, before burrowing back into his chest, sobbing , and clinging to him.

**Spike/Caridad**

“Opph, oh, sorry, didn’t mean to run into you.”

“No problem, you all right pet?”

Caridad groans, of course her soulmate is the unbelievably hot household vampire.

**Spike/Chao-Ahn**

All he’d meant to do was ask the Chinese girl if she knew what his soul-mark said, but them she was pulling her robe to the side to show the words ‘Is this Chinese?’ written across her lower neck.

Well, he thinks in amusement as Chao-Ahn begins peppering his face with excited kisses, it was definitely in Chinese.

**Spike/Chloe**

She’s fourteen and terrified and she really wants to go home, even though she doesn’t actually have one. The vampire living in the house really doesn’t help, until the night she tries to kill herself. Just as the blanket tightens and she has second, much to late thoughts, the door crashes open and “What the bloody hell!” rips through the room. It’s over three hours later and she’s still in his arms because she can’t, _won’t_ , let him go when her voice is back enough for her to turn to him and say “Thanks for saving my life Spike.” He looks startled for a minute then a smile, a really nice smile curves over his lips and he kisses her forehead. “Anytime love.”

 

**Spike/Dana**

She finds them, when she goes to cut his left hand off. Words, she knows those words. They were her words; he has her words on his skin. The world swims for a moment and when it rights itself, she knows he’s not the bad one, the one who did this to her. She unchains him, grateful beyond measure that she hadn’t tried to cut the other hand off first and curls up in his lap.

When Spike comes to, he’s leaning against a pole with crazy slayer chick laying like a contented kitten in his lap.

She looks up at him as he shifts and holds her right arm out, the words written there make him want to roll his eyes, Of course it would be her…

Later as they walk out of the building, well, Spike walks and carries Dana bridal style as she seemed determined to never left him go and that clinging to him was much more important than walking , he ignores Angel’s fussing simply holding out his wrist while Dana holds out her arm, both grinning wickedly as Angel actually pales.

Andrew is thrilled when he finds out and begins babbling away like an idiot, albeit, Spike thinks, an apparently rather intelligent and surprisingly crafty idiot and the other Slayers he brough with him seem willing to accept him.

They do a quick run back to Spike’s apartment and he directs the girls to grab a few things as he’s still holding Dana, and then he leaves. It’s rather freeing.

**Spike/Eve/Anya**

The last place Spike had ever expected to find his soul-mate, was in the school basement. But there she was, her frightened, ‘please don’t tell anybody’ dragging him out of his madness.

Eve needs him. She needs him sane. Ever the slave to whichever woman holds his leash this time, he pulls himself together and takes her to Buffy’s. Buffy seems shocked to see him at all, she must have thought she’d finally gotten rid of him and Dawn just makes his heart ache at her look of hatred. Everyone’s reaction to Eve’s declaration of their marks is almost funny, but he mostly stays quiet and tries to be unobtrusive.

Later, after the others told Eve how evil he was and she came to him and demanded his version, he lets it pour out. Everything. It’s gratifying and startling when the next time Buffy needs him to do something and Xander tries to be smart, watching the tiny Texan turn into a feral cat, flaying Xander alive with her words.

The fact that the newly human (yet again) Anya is there for the first time, makes the whole thing better when Spike and Eve display their other soul-marks as a dead-on match for Anya’s words.

**Spike/Molly**

Spike and Molly hit it off immediately. Buffy tries desperately to not be put out watching Spike flirt with the girl. Why that silly child? Spike was supposed to be _hers._ Sure, she had no intention of ever being his but he _belonged_ to her. He was supposed to comfort her, be her rock when things got tough and instead he was off either training the potentials or flirting with Molly and Rona. She sniffled in self-pity.

She always assumed that because Angel was a vampire, he didn’t have a soulmate, but apparently he did or had at some point and his soulmate hadn’t been her either.

**Spike/Rona**

Rona and always been concerned with her lack of soul-mark, not really feeling into younger guys and really not wanting a platonic soul-bond.

Then she met Spike and the whole ‘just recently got a soul and soul-mark’ thing was explained and it was all cool.

She’s always prided herself on being level headed but feeling one of Spikes solid arms wrap around her waist to push her to swing her sideways to safety while he killed the much faster than she could manage vampire made her want to swoon, just a little bit.

**Spike/Shannon**

When he met the girls whose words wrapped like a collar around his neck he was understandably shocked. She wasn’t one of the main girls, was quieter and stayed in the background. She wasn’t a great beauty, though her long brown hair had a bit of a wave to it, it had nothing of Drusilla’s silken locks. She was plain. But her compassion shocked him and when she smiled or when she let him rest his head on her shoulder or offered similar comfort to the other girls when they needed it, she outshone the others easily.

**Spike/Vi**

Spike is ‘bad boy’ personified. He’s the sort of guy she’d have giggled about in the hallway at school with her friends but never dared approach. Now, as he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, her heart fluttering madly at the sensation and his nearness she grins in untempered delight. Her words, curled around his bicep mark him as _hers._ Hers and no one else’s. Though the glares Buffy gives her when she sees Vi hanging on his arm or snuggling up to him make her wonder how long she’s got to live as Buffy and Buffy’s friends, have already shown that they can be damned petty.

 

**Spike/Rona/Molly/Chloe/Vi/Oz**

It’s been nearly ten years since The First Evil and Spike still can’t get over how his life has changed. He’d woken up in the cave, his body coated in soul-marks and hope had kindled. Then he’d gone back to Buffy, unable to stay away, especially when she needed help like she did and he’d promptly gone back to being the group whipping boy.

Then Giles brought the potentials. Suddenly he wasn’t the whipping boy. He was needed, these girls, several of them, were his soulmates.  He got his act together for them, trained them and made damned sure they and all the rest survived. They still lost some, but his girls were still there in the end. As was Oz, he really hadn’t seen that coming, the werewolf had popped up, out of the blue in the last few days before the battle and had helped tremendously, especially after Faith, Giles, Willow and Xander took off for a bit when Buffy wouldn’t dance to their tune. She wasn’t the leader in the end though, Spike had that dubious honor, but he held up through it and everyone was there for zero hour as always.

Now he lays in bed and Slayer Headquarters, Chloe, who was still clingy do to being the last one he’d actually let into the bedroom, he didn’t sex up fourteen year-olds, even when he was evil he didn’t sex up fourteen year olds, so now she tends to snooze right on top of him, Molly claims his right side, Rona his left, Vi usually sleeps against Rona’s back and Oz cuddles Molly. It’s strange and weird but they’re all happy.


End file.
